


Stood Up

by zanash



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hook-Up, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash
Summary: Daryl is supposed to meet a girl for a blind date, but she ghosts him.  Phoebe is supposed to be meeting the guy she's been dating, but he no-shows on her for the last time.  A chance encounter & the same circumstances propel them into a wild night together.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Stood Up

Daryl sat at a table for two in a dimly lit Italian restaurant, waiting for his date to arrive. They met through a mutual friend and had been texting for a little over a week. He thought that things had gone well. The time on his phone was telling another story, though. She was supposed to meet him at eight o’clock, it was twenty after and the waiter seemed to be annoyed that Daryl hadn’t ordered anything except for a sweet tea. By a quarter to nine, Daryl had given up any hope of her showing up. He sent her a text letting her know where their table was, but she never replied back. Fucking figures. That’s just the way things had been with his love life lately. He’d been on a handful of awkward dates in the last year and hadn’t been laid in God knew how long. 

The waiter stopped by to see if he could refill his tea, and, perhaps, take his order for some food. “Can I get a Jack and Coke, please? And, uh, let me get the Gnocchi Alla Casalinga.” He figured that he might as well treat himself since he was already here. Why compound his embarrassment of being stood up by going home hungry? 

Phoebe sat in a darkened corner, alone, and in the same predicament as Daryl. Well, her situation was a little different. She’d been ghosted by the guy she’d been seeing on the regular for the last three months. It was more off than on, and she hadn’t slept with him yet. Tonight was it for Garrett. No more chances, no more letting him slither his way back when he thought he could woo her enough to get into her panties, he was done. 

She spotted the guy across the way from her early on and had been keeping an eye on him. It was unintentional at first, but his shaggy blond hair and mile-wide shoulders grabbed her attention. She couldn’t help but notice the way that he kept looking at his phone and watching the door at the front of the restaurant. He sent a text, she could tell by the way he moved his thumbs on his phone and waited some more. It was a shame, really. He was hot as fuck. It would be a waste of a good night to see him leave here alone. 

Her waiter stopped to see if he could get her anything. “Yeah, actually, can I get two glasses of Pinot Grigio sent to that table over there, please?” The waiter looked to where she was pointing and nodded. “Also, I’ll be joining him,” Phoebe stated, with a determined look in her eyes. 

She waited until she saw the waiter taking the glasses of wine to his table and moved in. Daryl looked up from his phone, thinking that his food had arrived. He looked confused when the waiter placed two glasses of wine on his table. “I’m sorry, I didn’t order this.” 

Phoebe stepped around the waiter and smiled. “I did. Hi, I’m Phoebe.” She held out her hand and Daryl shook it, gently. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid his eyes on. “Daryl. Nice to meet you.” He had an expression that was a mix of confusion and awe. Phoebe sat across from him, smiling beautifully. “So, I bet you’re wondering why I sent over wine and why I’m at your table.”

“It crossed my mind,” Daryl teased. 

“I’ve been sitting in that dark corner over there for the last hour waiting for my date to show up.” She pointed to her newly vacated table. “I noticed that you seemed like you were waiting for someone and they didn’t show up. I know it may be presumptuous of me, but I assume that you were waiting for a date as well.”

“Yeah. She didn’t even bother to reply to my text. I guess I suck at this whole dating thing.” Daryl was wounded, but every second that Phoebe sat across from him was making him feel better about this shitty night.

“So, I was thinking, and, hear me out on this, since we’re both in the same situation we should be each other’s date for the night.” She had the most gorgeous green eyes and he was completely captivated by her. 

“You drive a hard bargain, Phoebe. I should warn you, though. I’m apparently not very good at this dating stuff. I’ve not had any luck in a very long time.” 

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “I don’t know why. You seem like you’re a good guy and I’ve only known you for, what, five minutes now. Plus, you’re really nice to look at.” She bit her lower lip as she slowly dragged her eyes up the buttons of his shirt that were straining to hold back his muscular physique. 

“Something tells me that you’re not shy,” Daryl quipped. 

Phoebe tore off a piece of garlic bread and shrugged. “Life is short. Why waste time beating around the bush? We only get one go around, we should make the most of it.” 

He watched her pop the piece of garlic bread into her mouth. Her lips were plump and looked incredibly kissable. Who knew? Maybe he’d get to find out. So far, everything that happened tonight was unexpected. “You make an excellent point. We should order something for you to eat. I mean, if this is a date, I have to buy you dinner.” Daryl felt himself smile in a way that he hadn’t in a very long time. This girl literally swooped in out of nowhere and had been at his table for only a few minutes and he was having the best time he’d had in, well, he couldn’t remember when.

They ate, talked, laughed, and got to know each other for hours at the restaurant. Neither of them wanted the night to end. 

“Shit. Are they closing up?” Phoebe laughed. “Have we really been here that long?” 

Daryl looked around and noted that chairs had been turned upside down and placed on tables and some of the waitstaff was rolling silverware in linen napkins. He waved their waiter over for the bill. “Guess I better tip him good, huh?” he snorted. 

While they waited for the waiter to bring back Daryl’s credit card, he decided that he should take Phoebe’s advice. You only live once, so get crazy with it while you can. “Listen, I’m having a really good time. I was wondering if you’d like to come back to my place for drinks. I mean, if you’re not comfortable with that since you don’t know me, I get it.” 

Phoebe’s face lit up. “Are you going to murder me and make a lampshade out of my skin?” 

Daryl laughed out loud. “No. I swear it only happened once.” 

“Touchè! The guy has jokes! I love a man who can make me laugh. I suppose we can go back to your place as long as you promise not to filet me.”

Daryl held up three fingers and vowed scout’s honor not to murder her. 

Phoebe followed him to his place in her car. She was taking a chance by going to his house, so the least she could do was have her car with her in case he did get all murdery. She didn’t get that vibe from him, but she was sure that all of the victims of serial killers and serial sex offenders probably felt the same way. 

Daryl lived in a neat little house tucked back from the main road. It was nestled against a thick forest of Georgia pines. A deep front porch spanned the width of the house and it looked very inviting. Not what she’d expected at all. Now, as long as she didn’t find out that he lived with his mother, she thought that she might have just found the perfect guy. 

He waited for her next to his Jeep. She noted the shy way he was smiling as she parked and headed toward him. “Nice house. It’s so peaceful out here.” 

“Thank you. This is my little piece of heaven. It wasn’t much to look at when I bought it, but me and my brother knocked it down to the bones and completely remodeled it. New floors all the way up to a new roof.” 

Daryl showed her inside and took her on a tour. She was impressed with how beautiful the house was, as well as how tidy everything was. It was not the typical bachelor’s pad by any means. 

“Wow! You and your brother do amazing work. So, why is it that the two of you own a garage instead of building houses?” 

“I dunno,” Daryl shrugged. “Cars and bikes are what we’ve always done. Flippin’ houses on the side wouldn’t be so bad, I suppose.”

Daryl guided them back to the living room and offered her a drink. “I have wine if you’d like.” She told him that wine would be great. He grabbed himself a beer and poured her a glass of wine and they settled together on the sofa. 

Before long they were sitting very close together on the couch, both of their drinks were forgotten on the coffee table. 

They both felt the current of sexual energy flowing between them and it was getting stronger by the second. Phoebe was talking and mindlessly twirling a tendril of her long, dark hair with her finger. Daryl stared at her full lips, dying to taste them. 

“Can I kiss you?” It was out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. He cringed inwardly, thinking he’d just blown it. Phoebe leaned in close and rubbed the back of her fingers along his jawline. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Her voice was sweet and sultry and Daryl felt a jolt of white-hot heat burn all the way through him. He could smell her skin and her hair and her scent was intoxicating. They inched closer and Daryl tucked her hair behind her ear. 

They sighed in unison when their lips met. Phoebe’s were as soft as Daryl had imagined they’d be. He threaded his fingers into her silky hair and held the back of her head, pulling her closer. Things quickly went from tentative kisses to Daryl pulling her onto his lap. 

“Sorry,” he whispered against her lips. “We can slow down if you want.” Phoebe tugged his hair, pulling his head back. She kissed her way across his jaw to his ear and traced her tongue around the edge of it. 

She slid her left hand down to his chest and opened the first button of his shirt. “Don’t you dare slow down.” Daryl groaned and crashed his lips against hers. Their tongues glided over each other and Daryl moved his hands to her thighs. His thumbs brushed over her soft skin, pushing the hem of her dress up to her hips. 

Phoebe’s head fell back as Daryl went at her neck like a starving man. His lips and teeth and tongue made her tingle from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. The sound of his heavy breath and the way his lips sometimes sucked against her skin was burning her alive. “Daryl,” she whimpered. “I want you to know… Oh, Jesus… I never do this.” Daryl continued kissing a line of kisses down her throat and hummed an “mmm-hmm” as he went. “I’ve never gone home with a guy I just met. Always used condoms… Ahhh… And, I’m clean, I swear.” 

Daryl yanked her against him and thrust himself against her crotch. “I’m clean. Always use condoms. Never done this before either.” Daryl kissed across her collar bones and felt for the zipper on the back of her dress. Phoebe sat back and let her dress slip off of her arms and pool around her waist. Daryl drank her in, breathing hard and with a hungry look in his eyes. Phoebe reached behind her and unfastened her bra. She slid the straps down her arms and tossed it onto the floor. A weak moan came from Daryl just from the sight of her. Not only was she beautiful, but she had a body that just wouldn’t quit. 

Phoebe leaned back over him, raising up on her knees so her breasts brushed across his lips. “You got a condom?” Daryl nodded and grabbed her ass with both hands. He stood up and Phoebe slid her feet down onto the floor. “In my wallet.” Daryl fumbled around trying to wrestle his wallet free from his back pocket while Phoebe unbuckled his belt. “You wanna go back to my bedroom?” Phoebe shook her head and she had a wicked glimmer in her eye. 

“Nope. I want it right here, right now. We can do slow and easy later. Right now, I want to be fucked hard and dirty. You up for it?” Daryl didn’t quite know what to make of her. He’d never known a woman as forward as her, but he knew that he was loving the hell out of it right now. He felt her palm rub across his dick and his knees almost buckled. He was hard as stone and he hadn’t felt anything but his own hand in so long. “Let’s get you out of these pants and inside of me,” she rasped. 

Before he knew what hit him, he was naked and she was rolling a condom down his dick. He moaned like a bitch as he watched her small hands on his cock. It was truly a beautiful thing. When the condom was on, Phoebe gently pushed his shoulders until he was sitting down. She stood before him, with that same glimmer in her eyes, and slipped out of her panties. “Fuck… You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, sweetheart.” 

“You’re pretty fuckin’ sexy yourself.” Phoebe put her knees on either side of his legs and slid down his dick nice and slow. She had a smile that would make the devil weak as she watched Daryl’s eyes roll back in his head. “That’s it, baby. You like the way my pussy feels?” He couldn’t form even a one-syllable word, so he nodded. Not only had he never had a girl be so forward with him, but he’d also never had one talk dirty to him before. 

Phoebe ran her hands up each side of his neck and grabbed the hair on the back of his head. He moaned out loud when she pulled it. “Mmmm… You like that, don’t you?” 

“Uuuuuhhhh… Fuck yes…” He held her hips, but Phoebe was doing all of the work. She moved like a porn star. Daryl had never been fucked so good even in his wildest fantasies. “Jesus, your cock is so big and so nice. It fills me just right, baby.” Daryl could hear himself whimpering like a weak, wounded animal and he was almost ashamed of how he sounded. He couldn’t help it, though. The things she did to him and the way she made him feel made him powerless to control it. 

Phoebe stared down at his face as she rode him into oblivion. His brows peaked in the center of his forehead, and his eyes were closed. His lips were parted and every now and then he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. This was the fuel that turned her flames into a raging inferno. “You like the way I ride your big dick, baby?” Daryl continued to mewl like a kitten beneath her, nodding his head. “I ride it just the way you like it, huh?” Daryl thought to himself that if he died right then, he would leave the world as a complete and fulfilled man. Never in a million years did he imagine his night would end up the way it had. 

Soon, the only sounds Phoebe made were sounds of her getting closer and closer to climax. “I’m so close,” she cried. Daryl slid his hand between their bodies and pressed his thumb against her clit. “Oh my God! Yeah! Ooooooohhh!” 

“Look at me, Phoebe,” Daryl growled. “Let me see them pretty green eyes when you cum.” She looked right at him and she looked desperate. “Come on, sweetheart. Cum for me. Cum on my cock.” He could feel her begin to flutter around him and knew that she was close. He sped up the circular motion of his thumb and grinned up at her as she started to break. “That’s my good girl. Let me have it, sweetheart. Just let go.” 

Phoebe grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin. Her back bowed and Daryl had to force her hips down as he thrust into her. “That’s it Pheebs. That’s so fuckin’ good.” She was screaming loud enough to rattle the windows, and Daryl would have been concerned if he had neighbors, but he didn’t and it was the best sound he’d ever heard. “Shit,” he groaned. “Fuck… Goddamn… Oh Jesus fuckin’ Christ!! I’m cumming…” 

For a long time, they stayed just as they were. Phoebe was on his lap and her forehead was against his. Their heavy breathing eventually tapered down to a normal pattern and Phoebe felt fairly certain that she could stand up now. “That was fucking incredible,” Daryl said as he kissed her cheek. “You wanna stay the night? Maybe we can see what we can do in a bed.” Phoebe grinned, a little shy now that she realized that she’d opened up a whole new side of herself to a guy she’d only known for a few hours.

She stood up on weak legs and held out her hand to him. “Come on, sexy. Show me that bed of yours.”


End file.
